Yu-Gi-Oh! ReWrite - 009
"A Legendary Encounter! "Zero" Awaits!" is the ninth chapter of Yu-Gi-Oh! ReWrite and the first chapter in the Duelist of Justice Arc. Summary During an encounter with both Black Knight and White Knight at the same time, Yuzuki and his friends are seemingly sent back in time. Separated from his friends, Yuzuki wanders around a familiar looking city until he is found and assisted by, to his surprise, Rei Yukimura, a Duelist of Legend from decades before Yuzuki's time! Featured Duel 'Rei Yukimura vs. Street Gang Members x3' Turn 1: Street Gang Member #1 Member #1 Summons "Rowdy Rhino" (4/1600/300), and activates its effect, inflicting 300 damage to Rei (Rei: 4000→3700 LP). Turn 2: Street Gang Member #2 Member #2 Summons "Rowdy Rhino", and activates its effect, inflicting 300 damage to Rei (Rei: 3700→3400 LP). As his opponent took effect damage, Member #1 activates the effect of his "Rowdy Rhino", inflicting 300 damage to Rei for each monster on the field x300 (Rei: 3400→2800 LP). Turn 3: Street Gang Member #3 Memeber #3 Summons "Rowdy Rhino", and activates its effect, inflicting 300 damage to Rei (Rei: 2800→2500 LP). As their opponent took effect damage, Members #1 and #2 activate the effects of their "Rowdy Rhinos", inflicting 300 damage to Rei for each monster on the field x300 (Rei: 2500→1600→700). Turn 4: Rei Rei activates "Red Arrow Archer" (Right Pendulum Scale 1) and "Blue Arrow Archer" (Left Pendulum Scale 9) in his Pendulum Zones. Rei Pendulum Summons "Centaurian Strike-Knight" (8/2500/2000), "Trick Jester" (3/1000/700), and "Storm Sailor" (4/1500/800) all in Attack Position. He then activates the effect of "Trick Jester" as it was Pendulum Summoned, decreasing the ATK of all monsters his opponent controls by 2000 (Members #1, #2, and #3's "Rowdy Rhinos": 1600→0/300). Rei also activates the effect of "Storm Sailor", as it was Special Summoned, increasing the ATK of "Centaurian Strike-Knight" by 500 ATK for each monster he controls, besides itself ("Centaurian": 2500→3500/2000). He then activates "Pendulum Strike Force", letting him tribute any number of monsters to let a Pendulum Monster he controls gain attack this turn equal to the number of monsters tributed, and then draw 1 card. Rei tributes "Trick Jester" and "Storm Sailor" to give "Centaurian Strike-Knight" 2 additional attacks this turn and draws "Power Inheritance". "Centaurian Strike-Knight attacks and destroys all three "Rowdy Rhinos" (Members #1, #2, #3: 4000→500 LP). He then activates "Centaurian Strike-Knight's" effect, as it destroyed a monster by battle and sent it to the Graveyard, letting him banish "Storm Sailor" to give "Centaurian" an additional attack. "Centaurian" attacks #1 directly (Member #1: 500→0 LP). He then activates the Quick-Play Spell "Power Inheritance", as he tributed 2 or more monsters this turn to activate a monster's effect, giving 1 monster he controls additional attacks equal to the number of monster tributed, so "Centaurian" gains 2 more additional attacks. "Centaurian" attacks #2 and #3 directly (Members #2 and #3: 500→0 LP). Featured cards The following cards appeared in this chapter. Cards in italics debuted here. Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! ReWrite Category:Duelist of Justice Arc